VK One Shots!
by Cheliz
Summary: Title says it all, right? Warnings! These are lemon requests! Yaoi and Yuri allowed!


_**These are one shots, requested by my friends and my lovely readers. This one is for a friend of mine! Enjoy!**_

 _Hi Miss Alice_

Sakura Shiki was the younger twin of Senri Shiki.

There wasn't much to say about her.

Unless the words crazy counted.

She was slightly mentally ill, caused by living with her mentally unstable mother and her father, Rido.

Since she was young, she had created her own imaginary friends, as not many wanted to be her real friends, and she had created a world in which she was a beloved magical queen.

Of course her fairy tale world had endarkened with the years, but she was still fantasizing about a world in which she was free, playing in the snow crystals with her best friends.

She could see Maria's cheeks pink flushed with the cold.

Maria Kurenai was one of the few real friends she had.

Along with Rima, Takuma and her brother.

But did Senri count, as he was her twin?

Sakura did not know.

"Bye Sen-Chan!" She said absent mindedly.

She didn't wanted to go to class.

You see, she had the hugest crush on Zero Kiryu.

Often, she would sneak away from class to taunt and flirt with him.

He was so cute when he was mad!

Senri just waved goodbye, knowing what she was up too and he sighed a little as she happily skipped away.

Sakura walked slowly.

She knew that he loved Yuki.

Even Maria had given up her fixation with Zero after she saw him with Yuki, happy.

But Sakura didn't care.

She would pry Yuki's grasp of Zero, finger by finger.

Sakura needed Zero, badly.

He was the air she was breathing.

He made her heart bounce, made the blood flush to her cheeks.

Still he did not answer her want.

But lately, his glares towards her had become half hearted.

She knew she was crawling her way like a poisonous flower blooming in a meadow of sin, into his heart.

That there was blooming passion in his heart, for her.

She just knew with the way his breath became heavy when she was close.

She knew.

So she couldn't give up.

Her blue eyes found a chest, close to touch.

That same sound of a heavy breath filled her ears.

She looked up, and saw those familiar lilac eyes.

She giggled and softly said, "Hello Zero."

Even his name filled her with shivers of pleasure, running down her spine like a spasmic movement.

Zero gritted his teeth in return. "Shiki." He said coldly.

Sakura pouted and cocked her head sideways.

"No need to be so cold, babydoll, just Sakura is fine." She breathed, leaning in so she could see the resentment but lust cloud his vision.

Oh it was so much fun to toy with him!

Zero glared.

"Don't call me babydoll." He told her sternly, and it made her bottom lip quiver.

"But Zero~!" She whined.

He glared again and her heart pounded out of delight.

"No." He told her, crossing his arms.

Sakura pouted and said to the young man, "You're so boring! Where's your joy for life, for fun?" She breathed out, like music seducing a snake.

"Is that what you call calling me things? Fun?" Zero spat annoyed.

"You should look at the bigger picture!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And that is?" Zero asked impatiently.

"That is a world in which your sins are forgiven, a world where everything is fun, where you can do and say everything to eachother without it being a crime." Sakura chirped.

Zero gave her a look that clearly told her she was crazy.

She twirled around, her hands fisting her head, almost like a maddened ballerina and she exclaimed, "I wanna be Alice, or Peter! Having my own Wonderland, or Neverland!"

Zero sighed, wanting to walk away, but something made him stay.

Suddenly, she was in front of him again, giggling.

She put her hands before his eyes and before he could protest she said "See! If you just close your eyes, you can imagine Wonderland."

Zero grabbed her wrists,and they were surprisingly warm.

She leaned in and breathed out, "And, Mister hunter? Can you see a world of your own? My king of hearts?" She asked softly.

"Doesn't that makes me want to kill you?" H asked, remembering that from having seen the Disney movie Alice In Wonderland.

"Yes...But doesn't hate involves a insanity of want? Whether it is to want to break that person down, or a want for something else, hate is most likely caused by want." Sakura said, their lips almost touching.

Zero's breath hitched.

"Stop." He growled, his hand grabbing his newest weapon.

Sakura giggled, beginning to skip and dance away, happy to know she made his breath hitch when she felt something grab her wrist.

Zero just couldn't take to see her skirt twirl upwards, revealing her magenta panties.

The little vixen was clever.

Mad, and clever.

With a throbbing dick, he played with a strand of her red hair.

"Wonderland, huh?" He asked in her ear.

Heh.

She finally had him where she wanted to have him.

"I can show you my Wonderland." Sakura said, swaying her hips and closing her eyes.

With gritted teeth, Zero pushed her against a tree.

"Really?" Zero asked, his dick growing painfully hard at the sight of her half lidded eyes, her pink mouth open and inviting, and her hair clitting against the tree.

"Yes. Will you let me be Alice?"Sakura asked, her tone begful.

It sent shivers down his spine.

"Of course you can be Alice." He said, a smirk slowly forming.

His hands slowly undid the ribbon of her jacket, and his mouth found her snow white skin.

"Zero..." Sakura whispered, getting wet at his mouth on her neck.

Smelling her arousal, his hand shot up to her magenta panties, and rubbed her clothed clit as he licked her neck.

Shivering, she moaned.

He bit her neck, as his fingers snaked inside of her panties.

Pumping and scizzoring his fingers into her as he gulped down her blood, she giggled again, hysterically.

"More!" She exclaimed.

He finished drinking, and pushed his lips against hers hurriedly.

They tasted like cherries, he found out.

He rather liked the taste.

His fingers fastened the pace, and impatiently, she unbuttoned her jackets and shirt, revealing her magenta bra.

He broke the kiss and licked his lips at the sight of her full breasts.

Not in the mood for the annoying bra clasp, he just lifted the bra, and eagerly put a nipple in his mouth.

She sprayed the fingers in her panties under with juices, as the sensitive virgin she was.

Zero just simply chuckled at her delight.

He put a finger in his mouth, and he found she tasted sweet.

It made his cock twitch in his pants.

His eyes widened as he looked back at her nipple, white liquid welling up out of it.

So, her breasts had been producing fluid already, like the big girl she was.

It made him smirk and he went back to sucking, wanting to taste the also sweet liquid that was coming out of her breast.

She moaned and clenched her inner walls as his fingers found their way back into her hole.

Once she was wide enough for him, he began unzipping his pants as his mouth thrailed upwards to her neck again.

Zero liked Sakura's moans and he whispered, "And, does my Alice wants to be taken?" He whispered huskily.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, pushing her panties down and gesturing for him to just hurry up already.

The young man smirked at her eagerness and thrusted into her, all in one go.

She screamed as her hymen was broken, and afterwards, she giggled again, pulling Zero tightly against her. burrying her head in his neck and bit down, not even licking to make the skin easier to slide into.

She drank greedily and moaned as he began thrusting into her.

Both their virginities just thrown out of the window.

Zero hissed at the pain in his neck, making his thrusting even more rough.

It was just simply delightful to the young Sakura.

He grabbed her by her ass and his hands went down, lifting her up at her thighs.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he pounded like an animal into his object of lust.

She threw her head back, and Zero licked the blood from her chin, which made her moan out of joy.

"You truly stole my heart, didn't you my King?" She whispered, stroking his cheek.

Zero chuckled. "You are so eager, my Alice." He whispered.

Their bodies were entangled as his thrusts became irregular.

This was his first time, so his cock wasn't used to holding it out so long.

He hated finishing so quickly.

But her body was just so warm, and so good...

He had found that she was better then heaven.

As he came, he just simply had one thought.

It seems, that I fell down a rabbit hole.

As I've found Wonderland.

 _ **PS, if you want a one shot fill out this at the reviews:**_

 _ **Name:  
Eye Colour:  
Hair Colour:  
Skin Colour:  
Crush:  
Theme:  
Extra:**_

 ** _(If you don't understand what I mean with Theme, then look at this one shot! The theme was Alice In Wonderland, and I was listening to the Ending theme of Vampire Knight's season 1)_**


End file.
